I. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the art of methods and apparatus for clutches, and more particularly to methods and apparatuses for clutch collars, and even more particularly to methods and apparatuses for clutch collar covers.
II. Description of the Related Art
It is well known to provide clutches with a clutch collar mechanism, and to provide the clutch collar with a cover. The clutch collar cover maintains the drive pins in a disengaged position until needed. A known problem in the art relates to the assembly of the clutch collar cover. In the past, the covers have been fixedly attached to the clutch collar, usually by means of screws or bolls. It is desirable to provide a cover that simply clips on to the clutch collar for ease of production and assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,461 to Loeffler discloses a transmission gear synchronizing apparatus including an internally splined, annular shiftable clutch collar mounted for co-axial movement with the drive shaft. The clutch collar in the Loeffler patent does not include a clutch collar cover. U.S. Pat. No. 5,607,037 to Yarnell et al discloses a transmission gear synchronizer apparatus including an annular shiftable clutch collar positioned between two friction races. The clutch collar is mounted for co-axial movement with respect to the friction races to enable engagement of the clutch collar with transmission gears. However, the clutch collar in the Yarnell patent does not include drive pins or a clutch collar cover.
One other known type of clutch retaining device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,405 to Fleigler. Fleigler discloses biasing springs that are seated in recesses and held in by a lower wall of a shell. However, this shell, which acts as a clutch collar cover, is screwed or bolted in place.
Another known type of clutch retaining device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,011 to Bramstedt et al. Bramstedt et al disclose a series of annular rings and annular flanges that act as the clutch collar cover. However, as in the previous patent, the flange is secured to the outer face of a sheave by a series of bolts.
What is needed is a clutch collar cover that retains the drive pins in a disengaged position without having to be screwed or bolted in place. The removal of the screws and bolts from the process allows an easier production and assembly process. The difficulties inherent in the art are therefore overcome in a way that is simple and efficient while providing better and more advantageous overall results.